Fleeting Memories : I Can (not) Become a Monster
by Singkong Garam
Summary: Menjadi seorang mata - mata punya resiko tersendiri, salah satunya adalah membuang sisi emosional, Odagiri memang sudah cukup lama bersama 'mereka' tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa jadi monster seperti mereka , hanya karena kenangan lama yang tidba - tiba menyeruak ke permukaan


**Fleeting Memories: I can(not) become a Monster**

.

 **JOKER GAME © KOJI YANAGI**

 **I.G PRODUCTION**

Stories © Nitta

Disclaimer : i own nothing

Warning : Fic abal, alur kecepatan, typo(s) dsb

A/N : diambil dari ep 12

MUST PROTECT ODAGIRI /CRE

.

.

.

Masa lalu bagaikan pedang bermata dua, kenangan indahnya bisa membuatmu bangkit dari keterpurukan dan menjadi cahaya penerang disaat jalan hidupmu terlalu gelap untuk ditapaki. Tapi tak semua kenangan indah bisa seperti itu. Kenangan yang terlalu indah justru membuatmu terlena dan serasa tak ingin hengkang dari kenyataan yang sudah lewat. Lain lagi dengan masa lalu yang berisi kenangan-kenangan buruk nan suram, jangankan mereka ulang kenangan tersebut, sekali terbersit saja sudah membuat merinding. Tetapi jangan salah, kenangan buruk adalah pelajaran agar hal yang sama tidak terulang kembali, tentu saja hal itu hanya berlaku bagi mereka yang berani dan kuat menghadapi ketakukan dari teror kenangan buruk mereka. Meskipun pada kenyataannya kebanyakan orang tenggelam dalam kenangan buruk mereka sampai membuat mereka tidak mampu untuk sekedar bangkit dan melanjutkan hidup, membuat mereka buta arah dan terbelenggu dalam masa lalu.

Baik atau buruk, bangkit atau terpuruk, melangkah maju atau hanya terdiam itu semua tergantung diri sendiri, tinggal menentukan pilihan mana yang harus diambil.

Bagi Odagiri, menjadi mata – mata bukanlah sebuah pilihan, melainkan satu – satunya jalan keluar baginya. Pada saat Yuuki menemuinya di sel tahanan dan memberikan sebuah tawaran untuk menjadi mata – mata, Odagiri tentu punya pilihan lain—semua orang punya pilihan. Apa saja pilihan yang ada di tangan Odagiri? Tidak banyak, satu, mendekam di sel yang teramat dingin yang entah kapan ia bisa keluar dari sana dan kemungkinan mati, dua, ia berusaha kabur (dan kemungkinan mati karena tertangkap), atau tiga, menerima tawaran Yuuki menjadi seorang _Spy_ —mata-mata. Terlepas dari resiko yang ada pada tiap pilihan, instingnya pasti mengatakan bahwa pilihan ketiga adalah pilihan paling masuk akal—setidaknya untuk bertahan hidup.

Saat itu, Odagiri tidak menyesal menjatuhkan pilihannya menjadi seorang mata – mata, tetapi lama kelamaan ia merasa gusar. Rekan – rekannya memang bisa diandalkan dan terkadang menghibur, namun ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, terutama saat menjalankan misi mereka. Odagiri tau bahwa menjadi seorang mata – mata pasti ada resikonya dan salah satunya adalah 'tinggalkan sisi emosional'. meskipun saat ia dan rekannya berkumpul dan bersenang – senang memang tampak biasa saja. Kemudian pada akhirnya Odagiri mengerti, menjadi mata – mata berarti menjadi bayangan, bayang – bayang yang bisa menyesuaikan diri di berbagai tempat, menyelinap diam – diam tanpa ada yang tau keberadaan aslinya. Bayangan yang tinggal di dalam kegelapan abadi sendirian, hingga cahaya menjemput dengan sinarnya yang menerpa langsung ke bayang – bayang tergelap.

.

.

Kemudian, misi itupun datang, misi yang membuatnya terpaksa mengingat kenangan indah juga suram tentang orang terkasihnya di masa lalu. ingatan yang coba ia buang berkali - kali namun tidak pernah berhasil. Sebuah dilema, dimana kenangan tersebut menghalangi dirinya untuk melangkah maju, namun disaat yang sama kenangan itulah yang membuatnya bisa terus hidup.

Nogami Yuriko—wanita yang berhasil membangungkan kenangan odagiri tentang Nishimiya Chizuru—wanita paling berharga yang pernah singgah di kehidupan Odagiri, satu – satu nya cahaya penuntun Odagiri di jalan hidupnya yang sepi dan gelap.

Kenangan masa lalu mengaburkan pandangannya, merusak misinya dan membuat sisi emosionalnya bangkit—Odagiri gagal menjadi monster seperi rekan – rekannya. Ia gagal membuang perasaannya, ia gagal menelantarkan hati nuraninya dan hal itu membuatnya gagal menjadi seorang mata – mata.

.

.

Misi Odagiri gagal, sebuah kegagalan telak bagi seorang mata- mata. Target yang seharusnya ia awasi— _Karl Schneider,_ seorang mata – mata asal Jerman, terbunuh begitu saja di depan matanya(lewat teropong tepatnya). Satu – persatu rantai kesalahan ia perbuat, ia lupa untuk berpikir tenang dan melewatkan berbagai petunjuk yang harusnya dengan mudah ia temukan.

 _"Saat seorang mata – mata ada di persimpangan jalan, jika yang muncul di pikirannya adalah wajah orang terkasihnya berarti itu artinya untuk berhenti menjadi mata – mata"_

Ungkapan yang terkenal di kalangan mata – mata tersebut tiba - tiba terbersit di kepala Odagiri _. Mungkin ini adalah akhir bagiku, karena seberapa keras aku mencoba wajah Chizu-nee tetap tak bisa kuhapus dan itu membuatku gagal menjadi monster._

.

.

Sekembalinya dari tempat kejadian, Odagiri segera melaporkan status misinya. Di hadapan Yuuki dan di tengah – tengah rekannya. Odagiri memulai evaluasinya, sanggahan demi sanggahan dilemparkan kearahnya. Ketika Yuuki mengatakan bahwa Odagiri tidak menyadari apapun saat berada di tempat kejadian perkara, atmosfer ruangan seketika berubah, ia merasa tersudut dan semua rekannya menyungginggkan senyum—seringai penuh arti.

Yuuki lalu memerintahkan Odagiri untuk menginterogasi wanita yang saat itu ada di lokasi kejadian—Nogami Yuriko. Setiap kali Odagiri melihat wajahnya kenangan akan _Chizu-nee_ pasti menyeruak ke permukaan.

Dalam proses investigasi yang dilakukan Odagiri, satu – persatu rekannya muncul, mulai dari Hatano yang tiba – tiba melaporkan data yang ia dapatkan dan hal ini membuat Odagiri heran, tidak berhenti disitu, disusul laporan dari Kaminaga, kemudian Tazaki dan terakhir oleh Miyoshi. Ketika odagiri bertanya mengapa Miyoshi melaporkan hal tersebut pada dirinya, pernyataan Miyoshi seolah menohok dadanya _"karena ini kasusmu"_ tidak ada kata " _kita_ " disana hanya ada " _kamu_ " .akhirnya ia paham, ia telah ditinggalkan, bahkan dibuang. Hanya karena ia tidak bisa menjadi monster layaknya mereka. Inilah tanda berakhirnya kehidupan mata – mata seorang Odagiri.

Sebagai seorang professional, segagal apapun pekerjaannya, harus tetap diselesaikan sampai tuntas. Maka dari itu Odagiri tetap melanjutkan misinya—mencari tau kebenaran dibalik kematian _Karl Schneider._ Misi yang terbilang mudah jika saja ia tidak dikaburkan oleh kenangan masa lalunya.

.

.

Odagiri berhasil menjalankan misi terakhirnya sebagai seorang mata – mata meski sempat gagal diawal. Tanpa buang waktu secepatnya ia bertemu dengan Yuuki untuk melaporkan status misinya dan juga soal pengunduran dirinya dari Instansi D. Odagiri memutuskan untuk pergi dari instansi karena ia akhirnya sadar bahwa disini bukanlah tempat untuknya. Meskipun berat baginya untuk pergi, karena bagaimanapun, Instansi ini sudah menjadi tempat untuk pulang baginya, tempat yang sudi menerima dirinya yang sudah dibuang oleh pasukan militer. Tetapi perasaan tersebut kalah besar dengan perasaan ketika ia tau kalau dirinya sudah 'dibuang'—kedua kalinya—oleh rekan – rekannya. Sakit memang, tapi Odagiri tidak pernah meyalahkan mereka, karena yang patut disalahkan adalah dirinya sendiri.

 _"aku bukanlah seorang wanita yang dengan mudahnya termakan perasaan, bukan pula seekor monster yang mengorbankan hati dan nurani ntuk menjadi seorang mata – mata. Aku hanyalah seorang mata – mata gagal yang tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaanku atau bahkan membuang ingatanku tentangnya—dia, satu – satunya benang yang bisa kugunakan sebagai alasanku untuk tetap hidup. Pada akhirnya aku hanyalah seorang lelaki yang terbelenggu masa lalu dan tak perrnah bisa membuang hati dan perasaanku"_

Ini adalah salahnya karena tenggelam dalam kenangan dan masih terbelenggu masa lalu. Memang salahnya yang tidak bisa membuang hati nuraninya, dan memang salahnya mencoba menjadi _monster_ ketika masih diberkahi menjadi manusia.

Membuat kesalahan sudah menjadi kodrat manusia, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, yang salah adalah ketika terlalu terpuruk atas perasaan bersalah. Odagiri memang membuat kesalahan fatal, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa bangkit dan memperbaiki jalan hidupnya. Selama ia masih hidup, kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri masih ada, kesempatan untuk mengejar apa yang ia inginkan masih terbentang luas. Masih ada waktu baginya untuk membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang ke kehidupannya yang baru.

\- FIN-

fanfic repost dari wattpad :""))

Thanks for reading 8))


End file.
